Lament of the Yellow Rose
by Chukipye
Summary: Welcome to my world, it's painted with sadness. There's no light of sun, here you can't hear any sound at all. Here, I'm silently waiting for you Father. Why were you so cruel, to leave poor Mary alone?


**Just a oneshot, not a new fanfic. Mary gets lots of hate in Ib and honestly she only deserves part of it. So this is a oneshot that shows Mary's point of view. And there's not going to be exact dialogue so don't expect it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib.**

_?35_

The first thing I saw was Papa. He had just finished painting and was very tired. I stepped out of the white background I was in and his eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

"Ah Mary, welcome to your home." He greeted. I looked around. It was a very messy workshop, but homely. Papa had given me a very pretty green dress and yellow rose. He told me to keep it safe, for roses are very delicate.

"Hello Papa." I finally greeted back, smiling. I love Papa. He was so very good at creating pretty things. I saw some of his sketches and he took me around the gallery to meet everyone. He showed me my sisters, who did not have legs like I did.  
"Papa, why don't my big sisters have legs?" I asked, watching Red crawl around.

"Ah, when I created them, it was more popular to have women only shown from the waist up. But I soon decided to stop following the trends. Great artists must have variety after all." He explained before taking my hand and leading me to the next room. I caught Red and Blue whispering and glaring at me as we left. I was not sure why….

_?40_

Papa didn't visit today. It is okay though. He showed me how to draw, and I spent all day drawing in my sketchbook. There were roads, houses, a lake, and even a sun. My room is big and pretty and has lots of sketchbooks. My painting is in there too. I always lock my room when I leave though, so it's still safe. Papa described to me how the world outside the gallery looked, so I tried my best to make it look like the outside world. I love Papa's stories. He wrote one down for me called "How to Make Friends". I try to read it on my own but it's hard. I wish he would take me outside so I can try to make friends, but every time I ask he says 'not yet' and pats my head. Sometimes I think he won't ever take me outside. I wish he would, it's so lonely in the gallery. My sisters hate me and only act nice when Papa is there. The mannequins don't talk and the dolls just giggle. I can't really talk to anyone. Maybe one day Papa will make me a friend to play with. I would love to have a friend…

_?150_

Papa still hasn't come for me. I wonder where he went. Did he…forget about the gallery? About me? I began reading the books he left in the shelves. I don't understand most of the words though. But there was one that I understood… and I wrote it down in my picture book in my room. "I like the visitors coming to visit me, but…I want to leave this place myself and live outside! But unless I take the place of someone from outside, it seems I can't do that…Won't somebody come soon? Won't somebody come soon?"

_?500_

Papa still hasn't come back. I asked Green about it, and she just yelled at me to go away. She was playing that fun game Papa taught us with one of the fake roses. "Loves me, loves me not". I never let them use MY rose though. Papa gave it to me and it's very special. But I don't think it's real… REAL flowers from Outside would've wilted. And then I would've wilted too. So I think he made me my own so I didn't have to be scared. But I'm still scared… Papa has to come soon, right? Or…maybe he's still Outside. Maybe someone will come soon and I can leave to go find him!

_2012_

I'm so excited! One of the dolls just told me that there were strangers in the gallery! Maybe they're from Outside…I can leave then! I'm sure that they would let me leave if they hear how long I was trapped…. But then again, they might be scared. I'm so far in the gallery…they might run into my sisters and get hurt. Then they wouldn't trust ANY painting. I shouldn't tell them…Yes that will work! I just won't tell! But… Papa told me lying was bad. Maybe I can find them and escape without telling them that I'm a painting. I clutched onto my rose as I locked my room and left the sketchbook. I hurried through the gallery, ignoring the dolls who wanted to play and the mannequins. They kept trying to stop me. But I hesitated when I heard the alarm go off. We've never heard an alarm before in the gallery… Papa said it was only if someone bad got in and tried to burn everyone. He told me all the bad things about fire and said to never go near it. The alarm stopped soon so I assumed there was no more fire. I kept going. But I was running so fast, I didn't see the door ahead of me open and I ran straight into another girl! She was really cute, with long brown hair and a red skirt. Her rose was red too! I didn't think she was a painting… so she must've been one of the new visitors! I instantly liked her. A tall man walked from behind her. I thought it was Papa for a second, but quickly realized it wasn't. Papa wouldn't wear such an icky blue coat. I saw a blue rose peeking out from a pocket. He must be the other visitor…

"Ah! Are you okay?" He held out a hand and I hesitated. _What do you do when they offer a hand? _I stood up on my own and he slowly retracted his hand.

"You must be another museum-goer! Are you trying to find the exit too?" He kept going. I bit my lip. _Don't tell them you're a painting Mary…_

"I…was trying to leave…" I paused, trying to think of how to explain it. But the man must've assumed I was finished.  
"you are! Great! Well, I'm Garry and this is Ib." Ib was her name… She looked shy. I smiled at her.

"I'm Mary! It's nice to meet you Ib!" She nodded politely.

"…nice to meet you too." She said softly. I was so happy. She seemed so nice, much nicer than my sisters. Maybe we could be sisters when we leave! I decided that I want to escape with Ib. Garry was an adult. He could probably pass for Papa to the others who didn't know Papa very well and then he'd be okay.

"Well, let's get going! We should find the exit soon!" Garry's voice brought me out of my train of thought and I took Ib's hand.

"Okay!" I smiled at her and she looked at me for a second before smiling back. We walked and found a little vase. There were lots scattered around and I never really knew why they were there. I saw Ib and Garry put their roses in them and somehow more petals appeared.

"Oh yeah! I have a blue rose and Ib has a red one…Mary do you have a rose too?" Garry asked. I held up my yellow rose, but kept it close.

"Yeah! I have a Yellow one! But I like red ones too… and blue~ They're so pretty!" I giggled. I think Garry was talking but it wasn't really important. We started moving again and Garry led us into a room that had lots of my doll friends in them! I think they're so cute~

"This room…it's so unsettling!" I frowned at Garry. That's rude…

"I think it's cute." I retorted, folding my arms. Garry scowled.

"What about this is CUTE?!" He waved an arm around. We both looked at Ib, who was confused.

"Don't you think it's cute Ib?" I asked her. She would definitely side with me. After all, we're best friends now!

"I…don't know." She said. My face fell. She didn't side with me… but she also didn't side with Garry. So I guess it was okay. I wonder though…if Ib found out that someone would have to stay behind… if she would bring me or Garry. She'd been with Garry longer…but I'm obviously going to be a good friend! I walked with them as I thought about this and we all stopped when there was a weird noise from a painting nearby. I frowned at it. Flowers of Jealousy…it had never made a NOISE before. We watched as a flower started appearing, then vines came out from the floor. I was so scared, they could separate us! And if they took Ib away from me… she was sure to take Garry and leave me alone again!

"Ib watch out!" I pulled her and we fell to one side as Garry fell to the other just as the vines grew out of the floor. _T-The paintings never did that before!_ We stood up and looked across the vines at Garry.

"Are you two okay?" He called. I glanced at the other door as Ib nodded.

"There's another door! We'll go check it out! Maybe it'll connect to that side!" It didn't but it would get Ib alone with me so we could bond. Garry obviously didn't like it, but Ib convinced him that we'd be fine. I led her into the other room. It was where Papa stored his old supplies.

"So let's start looking for stuff! Maybe there'll be a way to cut down the vines!" I suggested. We began looking through the boxes. Ib called me over when she found a palette knife in one.

"Ah be careful Ib! That's dangerous. But I'll take care of it, my Papa showed me how to use art tools without hurting myself. He was an artist." I took the knife and put it in my pocket.

"I wonder if it could cut the vines." Ib said quietly. She didn't talk much, but it was okay. As soon as she said that, the lights flickered off and there was a noise. I held onto her, scared that she'd vanish when the lights went on. But she was still there when they turned on. We turned back to the door we came from, but one of the weird mannequin people was blocking the door. They didn't usually do that either… Maybe they were trying to help me escape with Ib!

"Oh no… maybe if we keep going we can find Garry again." I took Ib's hand and pulled her towards the door. We kept going, trying to find Garry. I found out more about Ib and her family. She was sweet, even asking a painting if we could cross to get over a gap, and her parents seem nice. She said her mom was nice unless she was mad and her dad was funny. Garry isn't her dad though, so I was even more confident that she would leave with me. I finally asked her the question though…

"If only two of us could leave… who would you take with you?" Ib thought carefully.

"I would take Mary and Garry." She finally said. I frowned.  
"That's three Ib." She shook her head.

"I would stay behind and let you two escape." What she said…it was really surprising! I never even thought about NOT leaving. We walked in silence until we reached the brown room. I didn't know all of the puzzles Papa had created, but I knew some of them. Ib and I worked our way through the brown room. Ib did break some mannquin heads… and I felt bad for them. They hadn't been doing anything wrong, just sitting there. We found some books that I had never seen before. They had most of Papa's paintings in them. I realized something… if there were books with paintings in them, what if one had MY painting in it? And if Ib found it… surely she would leave me!

"Hehehe I heard a secret~" We had just left the library when I heard the painting say it. The TattleTale. He was best friends with the Strained Ear. They connected the Brown and Purple room. Ib didn't seem to hear it and kept going but I walked over to Tattletale.

"Garry knows~ Garry found Mary's painting!" The Tattletale whispered. I froze. _He knows….he knows…he's going to take Ib away….he's going to leave me alone in here…_

"Mary? Are you okay?" I felt Ib put a hand on my shoulder and I forced a smile.  
"I'm okay…. Okaaay…." I was trying to convince myself more than Ib. I think I scared her…

"I'm okay~ Let's go!" I let her lead now, following her around. But soon she became closer to getting to the purple room…where I was sure Garry was, I began to get more and more scared. _She's going to leave me…I'm going to be all alone again… all alone…_ _I need to leave and find another way out to take her!_ I ran away, startling her, and went back the way we came, but a mannequin head was blocking the small hallway. I was angry, why would my friend try to stop me?! I pulled out my knife and began stabbing it.

"In my way…in my way…in my way…" I muttered as I tried to get it to move. I think…I think Ib was behind me… but I thought I imagined it because when I finally realized it wouldn't move, I gave up and went back. But Ib wasn't in the brown room anymore. I panicked, she wouldn't leave me, right!? I ran towards the stairs we had found and saw that she was about to go down them…without me.

"I-Ib?" She whipped around when I spoke up. She looked…scared. Was she scared of me?

"You…you wouldn't leave me alone, right?" I took a step forward and she took one back. I never realized I hadn't put my knife away…until Garry ran up the stairs and knocked me down and I saw it fall from my hands.

"Ib? Are you okay!? Let's get out of here! She's dangerous!" Before I could say anything…before I could apologize for lying or explain why I had been afraid, they left me. They went down the stairs and left. But it's okay…because they were heading towards MY sketchbook. It's mine, so I can surely save Ib yet.

_Sketchbook_

I searched everywhere. I could tell they were there, but I couldn't find them. At least, until I saw them looking in my toy box.

"Is the key really in there?" Garry asked Ib. I walked up behind them. _This is it…I can trap them in here until I figure out how to fix this!_

"Here, I'll show you~" I gave them a push and they fell in. I quickly shut it and locked the top. There was only one way into the toy box other than falling in, and it was through my house. I quickly ran over to my house. _I can still save Ib! I can explain everything…and she'll want to leave with me! I won't be alone anymore!_ I was thinking happily until I saw… my roses that blocked the stairs to my room…were gone. Burned away. I felt a rush of terror, remembering the fire alarm from earlier. I clutched onto my palette knife as I ran up the stairs. Garry and Ib were looking at my painting on the wall, but weren't close to it.

"Garry? Ib? How did…you get here?" I startled them and they both turned. They had one petal left on both their roses… I didn't want to hurt them, I really didn't. But…they were going to kill me…they were going to burn my painting…

"How did you get here?" I demanded. "M-Mary…" Garry noticed the palette knife in my hand and stepped in front of Ib. I felt a surge of jealousy.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, the room vibrating with my anger and fear. I charged, but they were so fast. They dashed to my painting and I saw Garry pull out his lighter.

"I-Ib! Please!" I pleaded. _I don't want to die…I don't want to die! I just wanted to go Outside! I just wanted a friend! _

They didn't listen…and they set fire to the painting. I felt myself burning and it hurt so bad.

"No….NO!" I screamed as my feet went up in flames, catching onto my dress. I looked desperately at Ib, but she didn't even look sad… she just seemed relieved that I was dying. I felt myself disintegrating into ashes…

_Papa…I'm coming to you. Let's go Outside together…_

_Welcome to her world, that's lying in ashes. There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all. She only wanted to be with her Father, but little Mary's melting in her abyss alone._


End file.
